


Klance Proposal

by Zavaleli000



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cuties, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Modern Klance AU, Sweet story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 08:39:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13454547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zavaleli000/pseuds/Zavaleli000
Summary: Keith and Lance have been together for the past (#) of years. After another day of school (for Lance) and work (for Keith) Keith comes back with a surprise!





	Klance Proposal

**Author's Note:**

> *Cutesy Fan Fic were Keith and Lance are stupid happy, total fluff, enjoy!*

[Text]

Lance: “When are you getting home?”

Keith looked at the message on his phone and started to reply when after a second of texting a new message arrived. Keith almost choked when he tapped the picture, he was speechless as he saw the picture of Lance. More specifically a saucy nude of Lance in the middle of the bed wearing nothing but a thin sheet. His tan skin rosy and face slightly flushed. Keith internally thanked Lance for demanding they install a full-length frameless mirror above their bed on the ceiling. 

Mainly for such occasions when Lance wanted to tempt Keith. 

Keith mentally hit his restart button and erased the unfinished text still flabbergasted by the seductive picture sent by his gorgeous Latino lover. 

It had been two and a half years since him and Lance had started seeing each other, and one and a quarter since the two started living together. Keith was still just as lovestruck as he had been when he first met lance on a blind date set up by his brother Shiro and his friend Pidge almost three years ago. 

A few seconds later he manages to re-text back a quick reply before sticking his keys in his motorcycle and pulling out of the parking lot outside of the car garage he worked at.

[Text]

Keith: “Now”

 

Lance giggled to himself as he stared at the reply from his mullet rocking lover. He loved the way Keith seemed to move at the speed of sound to get home after work when he’s fueled by the promise of hot sex with lots of cuddling even after being together for almost three years. 

The relationship Lance has with Keith is the longest he’d ever had since he started to go past hopelessly flirting to to hopelessly dating. They’d met back in his sophomore year of college on a blind date set-up by his friends Pidge, a brilliant underclassman who was only 17 and already in college and Shiro, who was their upperclassman Pidge knew through her brother Matt, also an upperclassman. 

The offer of a blind date had surprised Lance since it was mere minutes after his latest less than unexpected breakup with a girl he’d met at his school’s meet and greet social. While the request itself had seemed more than a little planned ahead of time it was none the less a new opportunity for Lance to find someone. Since they’d both asked him to meet Shiro’s younger brother for a date, and Lance didn't have much to lose, and didn't think his friends would be any worse at picking a date than he was he said yes. 

When they’d met Lance was surprised by Keith’s grungy punk look compared to Shiro’s clean-cut style. Which if he was honest was even hotter than how Shiro rocked a button-up.

Their first date of many had been to the movies were Hunk worked, the film was hilariously bad and the two quickly bonded other their mutual love of space movies no matter how cheesy they were. As well as their shared taste for burgers with fried eggs they’d bought from a food truck after the film had ended. 

The memory of their first meeting gave Lance a warm squishy feeling in his chest he couldn’t get enough of.

 

As Keith drove back to their one-bedroom apartment from his main job at the shop he passed a jewelry store, while at a stoplight. It carried all sorts of different shiny overpriced stones that made Keith smile a little to himself. He thought of Lance and his love for his boyfriend of almost three year. 

Before Keith met Lance on a date set-up by his foster brother Shiro and his best friend Pidge, who he’d been friends with since middle school. After Shiro's parents moved them next door to the Holts. Keith thought dating was just another waste of time. 

Not because he didn’t want to find someone but because a lot of the people he did date were either assholes or just really shallow and only dated him for his face. Lance on the other hand had been all manners contrary to his playboy vibes and dancers' body. 

Keith loved everything about him the more they spent time together. Before long they’d started talking about moving in together since they spent so much time at one another’s houses. While Keith liked being around Lance’s big family, and Shiro’s parents didn’t mind having Lance around in the least the the coyple liked being alone together a bit more. 

So after a year and a half of smitten bliss they’d finally packed up their stuff into one apartment complex. They were lucky to find a place located not too far from the college Lance and Shiro attended as well as the garage Keith worked at. 

Keith didn’t go to school even though Shiro’s family had insisted it wouldn’t put them out if he did decide to go because he loved working on cars too much. Right after high school Keith got a job at a shop close to Altean High the school him and Shiro had gone to after being recommended by the student council president Allura who knew the mustached owner through her father. While Keith didn’t need to further his education he was almost tempted to by the idea of getting to spend more time with Lance.  
After being together for almost three years Keith couldn’t be happier with his current relationship. If there was one thing still on Keith’s mind it was how long they could make paradise last.

 

At the sound of the front door opening after what felt like longer than usual Lance felt his heart pound a little faster even now. When Keith opened the door Lance almost cried at what he saw, 

Keith entered the room with a huge bouquet of flowers and a stuffed bear holding a heart pillow with the words “Be mine” on it. As Keith stepped inside their bedroom with the flowers and bear that took up a large amount of space he felt his heart pound in his chest and ears. He felt his nerves falter for half a second before continuing.

For what felt like an eternity Lance sat up on the bed still undressed beneath their shared sheets that smelled like both of them, waiting for Keith to speak. The first word was his name which took Lance a second to register before answering. “Yes?” He said it more like a question than anything. Keith continued to speak taking some of the edge off Lance who felt his face grow hot. Keith swallowed what felt like a stone in his throat as he asked what felt like the hardest thing to say even though it was only four words long. Mouth dry and nerves shot Keith let out his small desperate proposal. “Will you marry me?”

Lance almost didn’t hear keith over the sound of his own heart which felt deafeningly loud in the small room. But he caught it, he managed to get the four word message that shocked all his nerves at once. This time he couldn’t hold the floodgates back as hot tears of joy filled his eyes and fell down his face. Once he could feel his tongue in his mouth Lance blurted out his needy reply. 

“Yes” It was quiet and shaky which made it hard to hear but Keith caught it as that one word filled the quiet room. Keith let out a breathe he was unaware he’d been holding and looked at Lance, who was Covering his face to wipe at his eyes. Right after Lance replied he repeated again in a less shaky voice that grew louder as he repeated the word over and over.

“Yes, yes yes, yes!” Lance repeated the word unsure how many times he could say it until it sounded like complete nonsense. After what he guessed was the tenth ‘yes’ in a row Lance sprang from the bed to jump on none other than Keith who was still holding the flowers and teddy bear. 

Not bothering to move while he processed his engagement to Lance, Keith was more than startled by the sudden ambush. With a muffled crash softened by the large bear and flowers the two lovers fell to the floor in a tangled mess of body parts and presents.  
Following the fall to the wood floor of their room Keith felt as Lance planted kiss after sloppy ‘too happy to care’ kiss on his face which still felt as though it was on fire from proposing only moments ago. 

Keith started to laugh at the sudden messy show of affection which wasn’t so out of place for Lance but filled Keith’s chest with joy nonetheless. 

After Lance felt satisfied with the number of times he’d kissed Keith he joined in on the laughter. They stayed like that for a few moments, as the laughter started to fade just before it became completely quiet in the room Keith and Lance both started to speak again to fill up the room again.

Keith and Lance: “I love you.”

They both looked at each other for another moment before laughing once again. Cheeks aching from having laughed for so long. They were both incredible happy, content to just lie on the floor with Lance’s head resting on Keith’s chest and Keith running a hand through Lance’s hair the other wrapped around his fiance. 

It was paradise pure unadulterated bliss. They’d finally found someone they could fall head over heels in love with. This was the start of the newest phase in a long happy relationship.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any errors this is my very first fic. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
